xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Something Jermaine
"Something Jermaine" is the thirty-sixth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Jeff Allen. It originally aired in the United States on May 14, 2005. __TOC__ Overview Jermaine arrives at the temple, having attained the level of Wudai Warrior. When Omi learns that Jermaine trained under the evil Chase Young, he must defeat his friend in a Showdown to save him. Synopsis While Omi is annoying everyone with his fancy skills, Jermaine returns and announces that he is a Wudai Warrior, much to Omi's jealousy. At Jack Spicer's lair, Jack recruits Tubbimura, in exchange for high pay, such as his Heli-Bot. Then Dojo Kanojo Cho senses a Shen Gong Wu, the Manchurian Musca. Kimiko Tohomiko asks, "Why would someone want to turn into a fly?!", and Raimundo Pedrosa replies, "To snoop, you know, like a fly on the wall." When the Warriors and Jermaine encounter Jack and Tubbimura, Jack is holding Tubbimura's dog Muffinface. Tubbimura then uses the Mantis Flip Coin to squash Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay Bailey. Omi and Jermaine are going for the Shen Gong Wu until Jack uses the Tangle Web Comb on Omi giving Jermaine the opportunity to get the Manchurian Musca. Raimundo forces himself to use the Sword of the Storm to stop Jack, then when Omi broke free of the Tangle Web Comb, he uses the Orb of Tornami to boost himself upwards, crashing into Jermaine and knocks down the Manchurian Musca, making it fall into the possession of Jack Spicer. Omi and Jermaine then have a big argument and fall out. Jermaine and Omi taunt each other by eating food angrily, Dojo then tells a story that almost got Omi and Jermaine to go together, but he ruins it by encouraging their anger. Master Fung recommends they go for a sparring match, much to Kimiko's refusal. Omi is doing well until Jermaine uses Repulse the Monkey, making Jermaine the winner. Then Omi finds Jermaine's leaving, and before he left he asked him "Where did you learn Repulse the Monkey?" Jermaine replies "Just something my master showed me." At Chase Young's Lair, Jack uses the Manchurian Musca to infiltrate Chase's Lair and steal stuff for Tubbimura, but while there Jack sees that Jermaine is sparring with Chase. Chase then says, "In order to become my full apprentice, you need to retrieve the Golden Finger." Jack then goes to the Xiaolin Temple and offers a trade, Clay's hat for the information about Jermaine. Much to Clay's defiance, they accept the trade. The Warriors were shocked to hear the news except for Omi. While going for the Golden Finger they encounter Chase. Jermaine is going for the Golden Finger and Omi joins the chase. Jermaine then threatens Omi. Omi says that Chase is evil, but he ignores it. The others try to intervene but Chase counters all of their elemental attacks and puts them under a pile of rubble. Jack and Tubbimura approach, but Tubbimura sabotaged his replacement Heli-Bot, then all four of them touch the Golden Finger. Jack uses his tongue to touch the Shen Gong Wu. They begin by facing lions and tigers. All are doing well except Jack who uses the Manchurian Musca to flee but gets hit by a bird. Then it goes to chariot races, Tubbimura uses the Shroud of Shadows to disguise himself. Omi and Jermaine are colliding into each other, then Omi notices Tubbimura has a small piece of himself revealed, Omi then uses the Ruby of Ramses to lift the Shroud of Shadows off him and Jermaine uses the Lasso Boa Boa to throw him out, then it goes to sword battles, then Jermaine corners Omi, but Omi merely throws down his sword and shield, and says that he is his friend and he does not want to hurt him. Jermaine then believes Omi and throws down his own sword and shook hands. The showdown ending in a draw, much to Dojo's and Wuya's disappointment. Jack then demands all his stuff back from Tubbimura otherwise his dog gets dropped from a cliff, Tubbimura then returns his stuff, including Clay's hat. After boasting at Chase for finally losing, Chase says that it was Omi that he was testing all along and Omi passed the test with flying colors. He then flew off. Jermaine then leaves the Xiaolin Temple and plans if he wants to come back, and then goes back to New York City to think about his choice. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Manchurian Musca is a Shen Gong Wu that turns the user into a fly. It appears to also give them a large craving for honey. It is not permanent as one strong blow or strike may turn the user back to their normal form. It was on a leaf on a tree in a forest }} The Golden Finger is a Shen Gong Wu that stops time. It however only stops time around the user, and the user themselves is unaffected. It was on a column in Rome }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Gladiator Fights Omi, Jermaine, Tubbimura, and Jack (with his tongue) all touch the Golden Finger at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. Omi wagers his Ruby of Ramses, against Jack's Manchurian Musca, Tubbimura's Shroud of Shadows, and Jermaine's Lasso Boa Boa, with the game being Battle of the Gladiators. When the showdown begins, all the competitors are in gladiator attire, and in the center of an arena. Dojo is the Master of Ceremonies and begins the showdown. When the showdown starts, lions come out a trapdoor and begin to attack. Jack transforms into a fly to escape but gets attacked by a crow. After the lions, chariots come into the stadium, and the competitors each grab onto one. Tubbimura uses the Shroud of Shadows to hide his chariot, but Omi can see the wheels. Omi uses the Ruby of Ramses to remove the Shroud of Shadows off of Tubbimura. Jermaine continues to bump his chariot into Omi's chariot. Jermaine uses the Lasso Boa Boa to sling Tubbimura out of the ring. Omi tries to convince Jermaine that Chase Young is evil, but Jermaine won't believe him. Jermaine attacks and Omi is forced to jump to the side, almost falling into a trap. Jermaine is mad at Omi for not being happy for his success, and Omi admits that he was jealous. Omi lays down his weapon to show that he won't hurt his friend, and Jermaine lays down his weapon as well, ending the showdown in a draw. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown